


turning page

by yonglvoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonglvoe/pseuds/yonglvoe
Summary: For who you are and what you’ve become it takes a lot for your pack to convince you to stay true to your wolf side, but when starting a new semester at college, the cute boy in your humanities class just might be the one to make you love and hate who you more than ever before.





	1. Prologue

You never more free than when you were running.

Feeling the wind rush against you, the sound of branches beneath your paws snapping, the exhilaration you get when you go even faster than before. You felt free.

And for being a 2 year university student trying to achieve a teaching certificate all while majoring in fine arts and humanities, being free wasn’t always an option, so when your alpha says your all going for a run, you’re the first one to be outside and shift out of the pack.

It’s been 3 years being a wolf and you still aren’t all too in tune with the wolf inside you, however your wolf does appreciate the fact you like runs as much as they do. It’s the one thing that bonds you with your wolf side at all really.

3 years ago your life changed forever when you decided to run away from home, run away from the life that was holding you down every way possible; from the uncaring home you were cooped up in to the close minded town that tried to push it’s horrible stigmas to you. You packed a small bag of things you wanted to keep with you like your moon locket, your journals through the years and some clothes, sneaked out of your house in the middle of the night and ran. You ran as far as your legs could take you even though you hated it so much but you still did it. All that running led you to the forest you were going through, thinking it would be a good shortcut, little did you realize the gratitude of your thoughts however. The music you had in your ears drowned out all the noise around you, including the sounds of howling.

Your eyes were straight ahead looking at the tall trees and lush greenery, not to the side were bright eyes were shining in the light of the full moon and your mind was on finding a new town to squat in, not at the wolf sizing you up. Keeping up with the unknown, you felt the world shift around you when said wolf ran and took you down with a strong pounce and that’s when you got a good look at the creature.

Dark fur, bright yellow eyes, a body bigger than the average wolf and a mouth full of blood ready to take on its next victim. It made you scream for anyone to hear you, even when you knew not a human around could. So you pleaded, begging the wolf to leave you alone and go away, thinking that it could understand you somehow as do as you asked. Sadly for you, it did the opposite and slowly moved it mouth down closer to where your neck met your shoulder and it stayed still for a moment, almost as if it was sniffing you.

That was all before the wolf snapped its jaws directly onto said spot and took a bite out of you and that was the last you remember from that night.

The next morning you were woken up by the sounds of people talking around you, they were whispering, that much you could tell but to your ears it sounded too loud and it made you groan in pain. Trying to sit up and see what was going on, you were stopped by someone as they tried to push you back down onto the soft surface. Opening your eyes you came face to face with a young man, he was probably the same age as you, maybe a bit older.

“You need to lie down after what you went through, don’t try to get up!” He scolded

You were still in so much pain and let out groans every time you shifted a bit, “Wh-where am I? Who are you?”

Slowly moving your body now so that you were “sitting up” your eyes had fully adjusted to the scene around you. You were in a bed, with bandages around your neck, chest and stomach, some with blood bleeding through. Around you were six men, each different but they all carried themselves in a similar sense you thought.

The first one you noticed from the start had soft dark eyes, red hair and a lean body, he seemed to carry a strong sense of authority with him.

The second one had sharp eyes and black hair, he was tall and intimidating but you also were reminded of a bunny when you saw his face, he also seemed to hover over the first boy.

The third had features not from Korea you thought, with blonde hair pushed back and lips pursed, he looked at you with strong eyes, almost as if you were some threat to them which you thought was weird since THEY took you in.

The fourth boy had blue hair and a childlike face to him, he gave you a slight smile as you regarded him and he exuded the aura of someone safe you thought.

The fifth boy also didn’t look like someone of the area, also having a similar blonde style to the other boy, but this one carried a different style to him, one that was strong but not intimidating at all and was the much taller one of the group.

The last boy looked like the youngest out of them all, he had black hair with beautiful brown eyes and a small nervous look on his face, he looked so innocent you thought and he seemed to looked back to the first boy and to you a lot.

Focusing your attention back to the red haired boy, he began to talk to you, “My name is Taeyong and this is the pack”

Giving him a strange look you tilted your head in confusion, “What do you mean by pack?”

Sighing, Taeyong moved closer, “That’s Doyoung, Sicheng, Jungwoo, Yukhei and Mark. We’re all a pack and I’m the alpha of this pack, and as of last night, you’re our newest member”.

“Last night?” You questioned and then it hit you, the wolf, the bright eyes, the bite. You started to freak out and you could feel the panic start to hit you because that boy Taeyong said pack and alpha, as in wolf pack and alpha wolf.

“This is impossible! Werewolves aren’t real and I’m not in your stupid pack! That wolf last night just attacked me and thats it!” You yelled at him.

“If thats the case, then take off your bandages and see the damage for yourself then” Doyoung hissed.

Giving him a glare, you went to rip off the bandage on your neck since thats where you felt most sore, not caring for all the tape and cloth, you forcefully pulled it all off, turned to the mirror that was to your left and gasped. Underneath all the dried blood and dirt, was a small scar in the shape of a crescent moon and no sign of any sort of bite. Feeling your hands begin to shake, you slowly touched the skin and moaned in pain, touching the scar felt like fire against your skin and you couldn’t bear to look at it anymore.

Scoffing in annoyance, Doyoung walked out of the room before saying one last thing to you

“Welcome to the pack beta”.

That was 3 years ago. And your life had been a rollercoaster ever since.

Waking up in the pack house and having Taeyong explain to you what it means to be a wolf and what it means to be a part of a pack felt like a lot and truthfully it was. It took you a while to also get used to living with six other men but after a few months they all felt like brothers to you, even Doyoung who took a strong disliking to having another person join the pack but he only felt that way since they had no clue what your true nature was. Now, you two got along better than the others. They all took you in with arms full of care and attention and didn’t make you feel any less than the other.

Taeyong also explained to you those following days that it was a rouge omega that had bit you, Mark and Yukhei had heard you screaming and they were the ones that brought you back to the house, with you now having turn into a wolf, Taeyong did the one decision he could make as alpha and made you apart of the pack without question.

With all the history and stories being laid across the table from Taeyong’s end, it was also on your part to give him your story on why you were running and once he heard it, he said it was fate you were with them now.

Fate brought you many things over the past three years.

Unfortunately for you, fate wasn’t done with you just yet either.


	2. I

Your eyes began to droop every so often as you heard your professor go on and on about the importance of group work and effort in the class. You thought how obvious that was and didn’t bother to listen to the rest and let yourself rest your eyes for a bit. 

Last night was a full moon so of course you and the pack had a night of fun together. 

The full moon meant no sleep to your pack as you all shifted for the night and let yourselves go. Of course your connection to your wolf got stronger as did your strengths as a wolf but that didn’t matter so much to you as it did to the others, you just wanted to spend more time with your pack you grew to love and support one another over the past three years. Every full moon meant so much to you and your pack knew that quite well, Taeyong would sometimes let all of you skip the whole day out and just wait till the sun went down, so that when the moon rose you were all ready for the night of adventure. You all had no worries when it came to it, every bit of your being felt the worry and anxiety of life filter out while letting the power of the moon seep into your bones. 

Your first full moon as a wolf was probably the scariest yet most exhilarating moment in your life. It was only two weeks after being bit and the second the moon had reached its highest point, letting its light beam onto the pack, you felt the shift in your bones and your body was contorting itself to change for the first time. You felt the panic rise in you as you had never felt this way before, Taeyong and the others had earlier advised to just let the wolf take over, that the pain only lasts so long before you start to feel better. And thats exactly what you did, instead of fighting the shift you let it consume you whole, letting your wolf finally come out. 

Once you felt all four limbs touch the ground, you ran with your pack as your instinct told you to do, running all the way to the river bank where you got a good look at yourself in your true nature. Looking down at the reflection, it was wild to see yourself as such a big, grey coloured wolf, with bright grey eyes to match. What actually scared you more was hearing Taeyong’s voice inside your head, 

“So how does it feel to finally be free?” He asked beside you and without hesitation you answered back, 

“I don’t think I’ll ever come down from this”. 

And from that day on it was a give and take relationship between you and your wolf. Yes you could shift whenever you wanted to now that your first shift was out of the way but you also needed time to come back to Earth and take care of “human” responsibilities as well, but you never forgot to take care of the wolf inside you because it was apart of you that you had to cherish, it’s what gave you a second chance at living. 

So when you had full moon nights, you took full advantage of every second you possibly could as a wolf, not caring about the human world that you would wake up to in the day. 

Unfortunately for you though, waking up at 8 am to go to the first day of class in the new semester meant you had little to no sleep, making you want to crawl on the floor in the middle of the lecture hall and sleep right there. Letting out a groan you There was over 200 kids there, you were sure your professor wouldn’t mind just one student dozing off, plus you were all the way in the back where the lighting wasn’t all too bright, so taking the opportunity you put your hood over your head, and rested your head on the desk before you, allowing yourself to take a quick nap.

Hopefully Sicheng would keep an eye on you since he was sitting a few seats away but you weren’t counting on it since he was definitely a better student than you were to be quite honest.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

You don’t know why your body went into overdrive, or why your heart started to race so fast and why you could hear someones heartbeat so well, it was as if your head was on their chest

There was also this smell in the air, you couldn’t even describe the scent because no words could do it justice. It was like roses and honey mixed with everything sweet and aromatic the world could offer you almost that moaned out loud. Feeling your eyes drift, they landed on the boy that just walked in late. He had to be your age or older, he also had a long slim pale body that screamed out at you, but his face, oh his face had to had been finely crafted by everything good in life. From his soft brown eyes, to his dimples that complimented his rosy lips that you wanted to indulge in. Your whole body was beginning to buzz in ecstasy and your wolf whined at the distance between you and the boy, but this made Sicheng look over at you. 

“Shit” he whispered, “Y/n we should leave now, I’m gonna call Taeyong lets go!” He went to go grab you but you stayed put in your chair, your wolf growling at Sicheng for even thinking of leaving but he was having none of it. Twirling your chair around, he swiftly moved his arm around your waist, forced you to stand and he made you walk out of the lecture hall and run to the parking lot. Once you got their thats when you finally came to your senses and smacked Sicheng up side the head. 

“What the hell! Why did you do that for?” You yelled at him but he shook his head, opting to instead ignore you and open the car door forcing you inside but your questions didn’t stop there. 

“So your just gonna kidnap me and not even say anything huh?” You badgered and the questions kept rolling till Sicheng just snapped at you. 

“WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY AND LET ME CALL TAEYONG” He shouted and you instantly shrunk in your seat, letting the blonde do what he wanted. Reaching into his front jean pocket, Sicheng quickly found Taeyong’s contact and called him, waiting patiently for him to answer.

“Yah Sicheng what do you need” Taeyong called into the phone

“Please just meet me and y/n back home, you’ll see when we get there…” he answered before hanging up on his alpha, which you thought was strange of him to do but you didn’t want to ask any more questions after earlier. 

Reaching the house took a while but once you got there, you were starting to feel sick, not knowing why everything was going a complete one eighty but you pushed down the feeling and pushed the door walking inside with Sicheng to see Taeyong already standing and expecting you two. 

Taeyong gave a weird look to Sicheng and a look of concern towards you but his face then contorted to one of shock, not believing in his wolf sense at the moment.

“Ohhhh, wow do I have some explaining to do huh” Taeyong let out and that wasn’t helping your case at all, neither was Sicheng’s comment.

“Yeah no shit and it doesn’t help that she’s the first out of the pack too you know” 

“You two do realize I’m right here, like right in front of you guys right?” you snapped back getting annoyed at the two talking without explaining anything to you.

“Y/n why don’t you sit down, there are some things I should’ve explained to you sooner that’ll help you understand what’s going on…” Taeyong motioned you over to the couch, sitting a comfortable distance away from you while Sicheng stayed standing between you two. 

“Can you explain to me what happened before Sicheng took you out of the lecture?” Taeyong asked genuinely 

You sighed and brought your hands through your hair, trying to calm yourself down at the thought of what occurred earlier, “I took a quick nap during our lecture thinking it was fine since we had 2 more hours left, but not long after I suddenly woke up and I felt like my heart was going to come out of my chest-” you paused and took a deep breath, trying to remain composed in front of your alpha but he gave you a look to continue, “my whole body wanted to just jump up and find whatever it was wanting and there was such a strong scent in the air too that made me feel as if I was high. I had no idea what was going on with me but then I saw this boy that just walked into the hall and it’s like… everything fell into place at the moment and I just had the urge to be near him I guess. It wasn’t till Sicheng tried to pull me out of there that my wolf was fighting with me to stay and here we are I guess.” you finished all while looking down into your lap, but you looked up to see Taeyong’s reaction and it was like he couldn’t believe it himself and all he could respond to that was a soft “wow”. 

“I didn’t think any of us would find a mate so fast but I guess anything can happen now” Sicheng muttered under his breath but you heard him very well.

“Mate? What the hell is a mate and what does that have to do with what happened?” you questioned but Taeyong’s face only grew more sheepish by the second.

“You experienced all those feelings the moment the boy walked into the room right?” Taeyong asked you directly waiting for confirmation to which you nodded quickly at, “Well not only that but your scent changed a bit as well and those things only happen… when you find your mate. Your mate is your other half and more, they are the ones that complete you in every way possible y/n because not only is it chance that you find your mate but wolves mate for life, meaning there will never be another after them. Mind you, its fate that determines who your mate is too y/n, some wolves go their whole lives without ever finding them or some do find them but they’re rejected or they just aren’t meant to be romantically together.” he explained but this confused you even more.

Giving Taeyong and Sicheng a crazed look you couldn’t believe any of this, “So you’re saying that boy I saw is my mate, and that this is a whole life situation and that someway somehow I have to tell him all this and explain to him I’m a werewolf but there’s the big chance he might reject me and then there goes my love life for eternity?” 

“If you live long enough then yeah” Sicheng scoffed but you whipped your head towards him in shock. Lived long enough?

“I was getting to that!” Taeyong yelled at him but quickly brought his attention towards you again, “Y/n, since wolves mate for life, if their mate rejects them there are some repercussions…” 

“Like…?”

“You basically feel as if your heart is breaking into millions of little pieces over and over again because the pain of not having your mate is too hard to bear so in most cases the wolf dies of a broken heart resulting in you also dying since the wolf and being are one” Sicheng finally made clear, obviously annoyed by his leader tip toeing around the situation.

“WHAT THE FUCK! SO THAT MEANS I HAVE A CHANCE OF DYING?!” you screamed out not believing any of it.

“No no no y/n you’re not going to die, we won’t let that happen okay?” Taeyong comforted, reaching over to hold your hand before explaining further, “Besides it isn’t an instant downfall so to say…. Usually the wolf doesn’t begin to feel as much pain till after a month, then it goes down from there…” 

“Oh my god-” 

“But that isn’t going to happen to you or any of us y/n. You just gotta win him over like you did us, besides we wouldn’t let him reject you anyways, we have a basement for a reason you know” Sicheng looked at you with no expression before chuckling to himself but you didn’t find any of this funny at all, in fact you felt like you would burst into tears at any moment. 

Taeyong glared at him before turning his attention back to you, “Just don’t let anyone else know before they go and hunt him down before you get the chance to talk to the boy.”

“What boy?” 

Shit

Doyoung, Jungwoo, Yukhei and Mark came walking in that very moment and you looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Whats that smell more like it?” Yukhei asked, looking around as if he could look for the scent, little did he know though huh.

“Again, what boy?” Doyoung repeated but you didn’t dare look at him or any of the boys that just walked into the house. 

“And whats that scent in the air for fucks sake its… different..” Yukhei complained again and you let out a groan in response, opting to bury your face in the nearest throw pillow than deal with their interrogation. 

“Y/n found her mate in the middle of class and I explained to her what having a mate entails thats all. The scent in the air is just y/n now because hers changed once she imprinted” Taeyong informed the group and a chorus of ohhh’s ran through the boys actually heard what he said and chaos erupted. 

“MATE?!”

“THATS NOT FAIR WHY DOES THE NEWBIE FIND ONE BEFORE ME”

“SO YOU LEFT YOUR MATE BACK AT CLASS HAAHAHAHA” 

“Does that mean your gonna spend more time with your mate now y/n?” 

You heard all their questions but you could only give a loud cry into your pillow, not wanting to deal with any of this. Letting a sniffle and two out, your emotions were running more wild than ever before, so you got up, threw the pillow down and went outside to do the one thing you always did best. You ran.

Ignoring all the shouts and warnings from your pack, you didn’t even bother to remove any articles of clothing before shifting to your true form and running straight into the woods, letting you and your wolf find some peace of mind. 

Making sure you were far enough, you reached the small meadow that you found with the boys one day, they didn’t like it as much as you did so it was no surprise that you spent more time here than them. You rested yourself on the ground letting your paws stretch out in front of you before closing your eyes. 

Your wolf was whining at you the whole time, ever since you left your mate back in class all it wanted to do was to go back to him, to be near him but you couldn’t have that just yet. You just found out what he even meant to you now and it was intense. You never really had any boyfriends before and after becoming a wolf, people always disappointed you when it came to something more than platonic and so dating wasn’t really your forte. But now here you were, bound to someone for the rest of your life and theres a chance he may not even accept you? This was too cruel you thought. 

It was nightfall before you shifted back and grabbed your spare clothes at the edge of the clearing. Getting dressed you moved slowly to the house and walked through the back door and peaked in, making sure no one was in the kitchen to where it led so you could sneak in and get to your room. Seeing that the coast was clear, you made a beeline to the stairs across the kitchen and ran up them, and ran all the way down to your room. Shutting the door quickly behind you, you finally got to let out a deep breath of air you were holding in this whole time. 

Grabbing a new fresh pair of clothes that didn’t smell that grass, you went to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower before having to eventually face your pack again. Taking your time you let the water run down your tense body before finally feeling yourself loosen up and feel a little better. You finally stepped out and dried off, taking your sweet time getting dressed and going through your night routine, so you weren’t surprised to see Taeyong sitting on the edge of your bed waiting for you when you walked out of the bathroom. 

“Y/n-” he started but you cut him off before he could scold you

“I know I’m sorry for running away, but it was too much Taeyong and I don’t know what to do okay I’m sorry” You sighed, on the inside you were really beating yourself up about this whole thing but instead of expecting the lecture you thought you would get, instead you were brought into Taeyong’s arms as he hugged you tightly. 

“It’s okay y/n it’s going to be okay” he whispered to you while softly rubbing your back, feeling the way you were trying to hold back your sobs and eventually failing. 

“You don’t have to worry alright, you have me and you have the pack, we’re a team and we’re going to help you through this” he consoled, moving so he could wipe away at your tears. It was then there was a short knock on the door and the other wolves came in, moving so they were all around you giving you pouty looks. 

“Awwwww y/n don’t cry, you’ll make Doyoung hyung cry too and no one wants to see that alright” Yukhei commented receiving a backhand from the older wolf but a laugh from you also making the others laugh. 

“Yeah y/n we got this alright! You have nothing to worry about, you’ll be with your mate and everything is going to be okay!” Jungwoo cheered giving you his heartwarming smile. 

“And if he does decided to disagree we always have the basement” Mark added making you choke on air at his suggestion, not believing Mark out of everyone would suggest such an idea, Sicheng probably was trying to get the others in on it you thought with a giggle. 

“Alright lets get some rest, tomorrow is a new day” Taeyong smiled, ushering everyone out of your room leaving you alone again. 

Tomorrow will be a new day, you thought. 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

Walking into class with Sicheng at your side, you were a nervous wreck. 

“Relax, I can feel the anxiety off you and its starting to make me feel it too” Sicheng whispered besides you but you couldn’t help it. You were probably going to run into him again and the thought of actually seeing him longer this time scared the hell out of you. 

Opening the door into the lecture hall you two were met with the sight of all the students looking at the projector in the front of the hall, it had a list of names on it and they were grouped together in pairs but that wasn’t your priority right now. You could feel that your mate was in the room but you couldn’t find him in the sea of people, it wasn’t until you heard another voice besides you and Sicheng that you were snapped out of your searching. 

“Sorry but are you Sicheng? I think you’re my partner for this the rest of the class semester?” the boy asked Sicheng but he looked at him with confusion

“Partner? Sorry I wasn’t here the whole period yesterday..” he asked the young man 

“Oh thats fine! The professor paired everyone up in the class for the rest of the semester to work on the project throughout the weeks, I guess every week is a new topic and we have to add something about that topic to a big project at the end and turn it in together! But anyways my name’s Kun! Hope we can get along well” he concluded and Sicheng bowed at him also giving him a greeting back. 

“Cool, I’ll be over in just a sec I just have to help my friend for a moment sorry” Sicheng told him before pulling you off to the side, “So this is going to be harder than we thought…”

“Yeah no shit Sicheng! How am I supposed to get to know him now if I’m stuck with some random person” you whined, letting your forehead fall onto Sicheng’s shoulder for comfort. 

“Well from what I see, you’re paired up with some guy named Jung Yoonoh, just find him and try to move yourselves so you’re closer to your mate, understand?” he explained and you nodded into his shoulder making him laugh at you. 

“Hey Kun, do you know who Yoonoh is?” Sicheng asked for you, making this easier than asking all these random people who they were.

“Yeah we’re in the same friend group! We all call him Jaehyun though, I see him on the other side, he’s the guy wearing that pink sweater do you see him” Kun told you two so you turned your head around and almost lost your shit because the guy Kun was referring to was your mate.

You were going to be partners with your mate for a whole semester… Your wolf was rumbling with excitement but you felt as if you were going to throw up. You also wanted to punch Kun’s stupid face because he had the audacity to wave your mate over and point at you, making you cover your face with one hand and look away in embarrassment. 

“Hey Jae, I’m pretty sure she’s your partner, Sicheng you were asking for Jung Yoonoh right?” Kun looked between the three of you.

“Uhh yeah right we were, y/n didn’t know who her partner was and thats who she was paired with” he muttered with wide eyes, he kept looking between you and your mate and you kept looking at the ground. 

“Oh that was easy to find you thanks Kun! Well it’s nice to meet you y/n, call me Jaehyun!” He bowed and you hesitantly straightened yourself out and finally looked at Jaehyun. Letting out a nervous breath you gave him a shy smile.

“It’s finally nice to meet you as well Jaehyun… call me y/n” you bowed slowly and looked back up to see him smiling brightly at you, his dimples on full display making your heart skip a beat. He looked so damn perfect just then and there you could almost cry at the feelings you were experiencing inside. 

“Alright everyone sit down with your partners and settle in! Let’s get started” Your professor announced at the front of the hall making you two snap out of the trance you were in. 

This was going to be one long semester.


End file.
